1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of preparing acylureas, to acyl urea compositions, to insecticidal compositions and to a method of eliminating insects.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 2,123,236 discloses 1-acyl-3-phenyl-ureas having special insecticidal effects.